Silent Musings
by Protector of Canon2
Summary: What you don't hear during the play Wicked. A series of drabbles on the thoughts that are not voiced. All genres, and I'm warning you, some of these get pretty angsty.
1. You Fools, Glinda

POC2: So, this is drabble number one, Glinda's POV, during the song 'March of the Witch Hunters.' This is my new pet project; I now write Wicked drabbles when I get bored in class. In general, the drabbles in this story are what the characters are thinking during the songs; the things that they don't say. The first few lines, just in case you are unsure-

R: As in, in case you're a bigger moron than I thought,

POC2: RANDOMLY, BE NICE!! The first few lines are to the witch hunters, the last is to herself. Elphaba is my Wicked muse. Say hello!

E: Yo.

POC2: This is my first drabble, it's usually stories-

R: That are just as pointless.

POC2: Shut up, Randomly. So, anyways; hope you like it! To the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The author is poor. She owns nothing.

POC2: That's not true; I have plenty of money!

R: Not enough to be sued, though.

POC2: Well…

E: Can we just start the story?

M: Meow.

POC2: Midnight says "Okey Smokey"

W: Okaaaaay… *coughcreepcough*

POC2: What?

* * *

You fools! Who made her what she is?

You cowards! Could you say all this to her face?

You traitors! How many of you knew her when she was a child?

You liars! Don't you know in your hearts she's right?

You monsters! Can't you tell it's an innocent you hunt?

You fools! When will you open your eyes, and look for the truth?

You are all fools, cowards, traitors, liars, monsters! And me, I am no better; for when have I told what I really know?

You fool! When will you get the courage to do what is right?

* * *

POC2: Well, sadly enough, it looks like my comments are longer than the story itself, so I'll end it now. Review!


	2. No One Mourns the Wicked, Glinda

POC2: Drabble number two, Glinda POV during "No One Mourns the Wicked." What was going through her head at the beginning/end of the show.

R: Like we didn't know.

POC2: SHUT UP!

E: Get on with it.

W: Yeah, COME ON!

POC2: _SHUT UP!_

E: Then _start!_

* * *

No one mourns the wicked, they say. No one weeps that they're gone, no one misses their cynicism.

No one mourns the wicked, they say. No one wishes for one more chance, one more day.

No one mourns the wicked, they say. No one wonders what could have happened if things had been different, no one misses them.

No one mourns the wicked, they say. No one cared for them, no one's sad that they won't return, no one prays for the strength to live up to their example.

No one mourns the wicked, they say.

Not true.

I do.

* * *

POC2: More on the way.

R: Unfortunatly.

POC2&W: _**SHUT UP!**_


	3. Glinda's Flight, Glinda

POC2: I'm back! This is Glinda's POV during that crucial moment in "Defying Gravity" when she decides not to go with Elphaba. The second part is after "For Good."

It's also a bit more than 100 words, but I couldn't figure out how to cut it down.

R: Wouldn't that make it not a real drabble then?

POC2: Shut up.

* * *

I want to join her, and yet… to be an outcast, living away from society, I can't do that. She can.

All her life, she's been different; judged by looks, not personality. Now, when she must sacrifice popularity for what is right, she has the strength. She's built it up.

Me, I've always defined myself by others.

I can't follow her; I'm too sheltered, too weak.

Go Elphy, defy gravity, fly to the stars. My feet are stuck to the ground.

* * *

Weeping, I step into the bubble, and I realize: I've never really flown before, though my feet have left the ground.

Now, at last, I'm defying gravity, too.

Thank you Elphaba, and good-bye.

* * *

E: Are you going to do any one else?

POC2: The next three are you.

W: Don't give her ideas… the fame might go to her head.

POC2: Weird, this is Elphaba we're talking about, not the Wizard.

W: I'm glad someone has faith in me.


	4. Popular, Elphaba

POC2: Why did Elphaba run at the end of Popular? This is the only drabble (so far) that includes a line from the play, but it seemed to fit.

* * *

Popular.

I've never wondered what it would be like.

I've never really thought about what kind of life I could have if people saw me for who I am, if they could see past my green skin.

I've never wondered if I would like it; never allowed myself to think like that.

After all, I've always thought…. No, I've always _known_ that it would be quite impossible.

I've never thought about what popularity would be like, never asked myself: do I want it?

Now I'm thinking, and I'm asking, and I don't know.

And I'm scared.

"I have to go."

* * *

POC2: Next: Elphaba's POV after For Good.


	5. Goodbye Glinda, Elphaba

POC2: Sort of goes with the end of the drabble Glinda's Flight, Elphaba's POV on not telling Glinda she's alive.

* * *

Oh Glinda, I want to tell her, but I know I can't.

It's too dangerous; what if I'm seen?

If I am, then all our plans will be for nothing.

Besides, I know that it's better this way.

She'll mourn, but she'll get over it, and move on.

If I tell her, she'll always wait for me; always wonder if she'll see me again.

Oh Glinda, my dear friend, I'll probably never see you again, but this I know: I _**have**_ been changed for the better, I _**have**_ been changed for good.

Good bye Glinda.

It's your turn to fly.

* * *

Next: It's time to go.


	6. Goodbye to Oz, Elphaba

POC2: As Elphaba leaves Oz, she reflects on her memories.

* * *

This may be the last time I see Oz.

There are many bad memories here, yet there are good memories as well.

So often, the good and bad overlap.

Along with all the good times I had with Nessa and Dr. Dillamond, I remember when I lost them.

Before Shiz, I think how Father never loved me.

During Shiz, Morrible was always there.

Afterwards, I was hated. How can I happily remember that?

Then I think of Glinda and Fiyero.

As long as I have friends like that I'm on top of the world, and they'll never bring me down.

* * *

Next: Fiyero's dancing is his shield.


	7. Fiyero's Shield, Fiyero

POC2: This is Fiyero's POV during _Dancing Through Life_, and it's the first of the Shield Quintet. Free kosher imaginary brownies (baked by yours truly) to Birdhearted who pointed out that even though the song is about living the "unexamined life," it shows a lot of thought. That led to the inspiration for this, which in turn led to the other four. Thanks!

Snaps also go out to Scott Fried, an amazing speaker who came to our camp. One of the things he mentioned was that everyone has a weapon against the world. That got me thinking, what if brainlessness is Fiyero's weapon? Or, rather, Fiyero's _shield_? Enjoy!

* * *

It's a harsh, cruel world.

I don't really not care, but how can I show weakness?

Life is a balance beam; we all do whatever we can to stay on.

Me? I dance. I'm not really thoughtless, in fact I probably think more than is good for me, but I can **never** let them see that.

If they think I'm brainless, they can't hurt me.

As long as I'm dancing, I'm safe.

They don't see the real Fiyero; no one does.

The joker, the party boy, he's just a part that I play.

Just a shield against the cruel world.

* * *

Next: The shield begins to crack….


	8. The Shield Cracks, Fiyero

POC2: this is the second installment in the Shield Quintet, once again thanks to Birdhearted for the inspiration far these.

Anyways, once I got to thinking about the Shield, I started wondering when it came down. Clearly the cracks started as soon as he met Elphaba, and that line in the play (I don't own these lines):

"I was thinking-"

"I heard."

It's funny, but it's also a crack in the shield. But I think the first time the cracks were really big enough to threaten the shield (if you couldn't tell, I'm obsessed with metaphors. The more random the better. Get used to it.) was when he runs off stage in _Thank Goodness_. So, without any more babbling-

R: Since she's already done more than enough.

W: I couldn't agree more…

POC2: AS I WAS SAYING…. Without further ado, on to the drabble!

* * *

Wicked.

Is that really Elphaba they're talking about?

Sweet, smart, caring Elphaba?

How can they think that she would be… wicked?

She's not. She can't be. Not the Elphaba that I know, that kind little green girl.

How can they hate her like that? What did she ever do wrong?

And Glinda, just laughing and smiling like nothing's wrong when I know she saw the same Elphaba that I did. She also saw the jewel beneath the strange exterior; after all, she was Elphaba's first friend.

Wicked?

Elphaba?!

How can I possibly dance past this?

The shield begins to crack…

* * *

POC2: Yes he's kinda flattering Elphaba. Yes he's not being totally fair to Glinda. What do you expect? The guy's in love.

W: But he's right about Glinda…

POC2: That's not the point.

Next: The shield falls.


	9. The Shield Falls, Fiyero

POC2: Third installment in the Shield Quintet. This is the moment soon after _Wonderful_ in which Fiyero finally realizes that he can't go on pretending, and the shield falls.

* * *

Elphaba!

She's here!

She's…so beautiful. Suddenly I'm filled with the love that I've kept buried for so long.

My Elphaba, I never was able to tell you how I felt. I could never put it into words.

Glinda's coming. Morrible too.

And that's when it hits me: it's time.

I have a choice: Glinda or Elphaba.

I'm sorry Glinda, but there's no choice for me. I made my decision long ago.

I'm going with Elphaba, my dear Elphaba. I can't do anything else.

You're my good friend, but not anything more. I'm so sorry.

And the shield comes crashing down.

* * *

Next: The shield returns.


	10. The Shield Returns, Fiyero

POC2: Fourth installment of the Shield Quintet. I meant to leave it as the Shield Trilogy, but then I thought: it doesn't stay down for long, does it? Elphaba sees to that. Oh, it's not exactly the same, but it serves the same purpose: it keeps him safe. Nothing can hurt him through either shield.

Fiyero's POV during_ No Good Deed_.

* * *

Pain.

All I am, all I know, is agony.

This will be the end, I'm sure of it. I can't survive something like this.

Help me Elphaba! Please help me! Help…..

And then, change. The pain is suddenly gone. I can still feel the birds tearing at my body, but it's no longer unpleasant.

I look down at myself, and I see… straw. I'm a scarecrow!

Amazing!

Elphaba, you did it, you saved me from everything.

Nothing can hurt me now, ever. Nothing can touch me again. I'm protected forever; no one can cause me pain.

The shield is back.

* * *

POC2: As always, ideas are appreciated. So are reviews. Please? (puppy eyes)

R: You're pathetic.

POC2: (sticks out toung at Randomly)

R: (Rolls eyes at Protector of Canon2)

POC2: Wait, are you acting more mature than I am? (shudders) The worlds going to end.

W: Congratulations, Randomly. You finally out-matured your alter-ego.

POC2: It'll pass.

Next: The Shield Remains.


	11. The Shield Remains, Fiyero

POC2: Fifth and final installment of the Shield Quintet. Sorry Birdhearted, but you can't have credit for this one. This is something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while, and this seemed like a good place to put it.

Anyways, (if you want insight into how I write drabbles, you'll probably find these next few lines interesting. If not, skip to the drabble itself.) I was listening to _No Good Deed_ when one line seemed to pop out at me: "let him never die." Well, the word never seems to imply immortality, doesn't it? But I've read a lot of books with immortal characters, and I've noticed that it's not always such a good thing, especially when the people around you are not immortal.

Then I thought, out of all the people Elphaba has tried to help, Fiyero is the only one who never hated her for it, who always understood that she meant well. Would that change when he saw the dark side of his "gift," or would he continue to look at the good intentions? Read on….

* * *

Elphaba, oh Elphaba.

You were so vibrant, so full of life, now I watch you fading away.

Dying.

Meanwhile, I don't change.

How can I? How can a scarecrow age?

"Let him never die."

Did you know, Elphaba? Did you know the curse that would be held in those words? Watching everything fade and die while I remain untouched?

I should hate you, but I cannot. I know you didn't want to hurt me; I know it was for me.

Now you're dead, and though I survive, part of me has died with you.

The shield is all that's left.

* * *

W: I never knew there was a sentimental side to you…

Next: Nessa watches Boq's transformation.


	12. Nessa's Nightmare, Nessa

POC2: Up until this point I've done three characters: Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero, the sort of "big three" of the Wicked story. Starting now I'm going to do some of the more minor characters. In many ways these are harder to write because there is less time for you to meet their characters, plus you always see them through someone else's eyes, so you rarely see the events that made them who they are. Thus you'll have to forgive me if you feel like I'm mangling anyone's character.

Anyways, this is the scene where Boq becomes the Tinman, but from Nessa's POV. If she sounds crazy it's because I don't think she is totally sane.

* * *

I love him.

Why can't he see that? Everything I've done has been for him; why won't he love me back?

Now, with this book of my sister's, I will make him feel for me the way I feel for him! I will…

No!

No, Boq, what's happening to him?

Elphaba, do something! Help him! She's chanting….

Oh Elphaba, you have to help him.

What's happening?

He's….

Metal.

Tin.

Elphaba, what have you done to him?

But I still love him; I always will. Don't worry Boq….

Boq! Where are you going?

What have I done?

"It was Elphaba! Elphaba!"

* * *

E: My sister isn't _that_ crazy!

POC2: That's up for debate.

W: For once, I agree with you.

POC2: Anyways she's also in love, which makes you do strange things.

E: How would you know, Miss I'm-fifteen-and-the-only-boyfriend-I've-ever-had-lasted-around-three-days-before-I-realized-that-I-hate-his-guts!?

POC2: *blushing* My personal life is not the issue at hand.

W: Wait… You dated someone??? And I didn't know???????

POC2: It was at camp, so I… am NOT talking about this!!!!

Next: Dr. Dillamond watches Elphaba's innocence.


	13. The Doctor's Dilemma, Dr Dillamond

POC2: WABAFLOO! Aaah, I died.

E: (walks in) _WHY_ are you playing Bubble Struggle and listening to ABBA instead of typing?

POC2: Uh, I got sidetracked?

E: Well get _un-_sidetracked. Type!

POC2: Fine. (mumbles) Slave driver.

E: I heard that!

POC2: (sticks out tongue)

W: Is it too much to ask of you to act your age?

POC2: Clearly.

E: And this girl can drive now….

POC2: You got a problem with that? This drabble is Dr. Dillamond's POV during the song "Something Bad." I don't really like the song, but I wanted to do a Dr. Dillamond drabble.

* * *

So young, hopeful….

Innocent.

Was I ever like that? Idealistic, sure there was someone who could fix everything, someone who would.

That idealism can't last long in the real world; but how can _I_ be the one to introduce her to the darker side of human nature?

How can _I_ disturb that purity?

As her teacher, I probably have an obligation to explain to her that people on the top of the social ladder don't care about those of us on the bottom, but as her… friend, I cannot.

Let her keep her faith.

Reality will steal it soon enough.

* * *

W: This is really depressing. If this gets any worse, I'm getting you help.

POC2: It's a depressing character. Not my fault.

Next: The Wizard's reaction to hearing the Elphaba is his daughter.


	14. Child of a Wizard, the Wizard

POC2: The Wizard's POV at the end of the show, after Glinda shows him the vial of green elixir. 'Nuff said. I couldn't NOT do it. Yes I stole the title from Son of a Witch. So?

* * *

I always wanted to be a father.

That's what I told Elphaba, and that's what I meant.

Now I find out that I had a daughter, and Ozma help me, I killed her.

Oh Elphaba, no wonder I felt that connection between us. My child. My little girl.

Dead.

Dead; and hating me until the end.

Glinda's speaking. She's telling me to go; sending me away.

I won't fight.

Who knows if I'll ever reach America, but it doesn't matter, really.

My only family is dead, by my hand.

I have no home; not anymore.

And it's all my fault.

* * *

W: Any more and I'm gonna start calling you emo!!!!

POC2: The characters have issues, not me!

Next: It's Boq, people! What went through his mind during "March of the Witch Hunters"?


	15. Man of Tin, Boq

POC2: This is for s-slytherin who asked that I do a Boq drabble. I decided to get into his head during "March of the Witch Hunters." Let me know what you think. Yes that was a desperate plea for reviews. So?

* * *

Listen to them chanting, screaming. They seem so bloodthirsty. They really want to kill Elphaba.

No, not Elphaba, they want to kill the Witch.

There's no way that _this_ is the girl I knew.

She's different.

Corrupted.

The Elphaba I knew would never have turned me into this metal monstrosity.

I don't know why she did it.

Maybe from some kind of bitterness?

Maybe she wanted someone else to see what it was like to be different? Well, I won't forgive her.

If I had a heart, it would be screaming out against this.

But it's her fault I don't.

* * *

Next: Madam Morrible explains her stance on life.


	16. True Mastermind, Madam Morrible

POC2: This is one of my favorite drabbles. I've always thought Morrible was the true villain in the story, so this is my chance to explain that. I sort of had Emma Frost from X-Men, back when she was the White Queen, in mind when I wrote this. Here goes!

* * *

It's all about power; nothing more, nothing less.

Compassion is for the weak who don't have it within them to do whatever it takes.

The Wizard is a weakling. He's nothing but a puppet; exactly what I need.

Sometimes he doubts, and I feed him some nonsense about 'the good of Oz.'

He believes, because he wants to believe.

Fool.

However, the people listen to him, so he will stay.

This one is so powerful, but so young, naïve.

Foolish.

I will mold her to my vision, never fear.

Oz is mine; all mine.

It's only a matter of time.

* * *

Next: We're all a bit insane, aren't we?


	17. A Bit Crazy, Nessa

POC2: A special thanks to Birdhearted for the inspiration for this drabble. I came up with the last line in response to a review of hers, and the drabble came from there.

It's Nessa's POV at some point after her father dies, but before Boq becomes the Tinman. The quotes are just a random conversation, not lines from the play.

* * *

"Boq, I love you!"

"You're insane!"

I watch him stomp out--again--and I think about what he said.

The way he said it--spitting it out like some kind of curse; like there is no worse insult he can imagine--gives me a sudden urge to laugh.

Silly boy, doesn't he realize that sanity is relative?

He calls me crazy because of the ways I use my power, but many would say the same of him because he refuses what I offer him.

Maybe I am crazy, as he says.

But then, aren't we all a little bit crazy?

* * *

W: Nessa is insane! But in a kinda bad way…

POC2: Look at the pot calling the kettle black.

Next: Elphaba lives a lonely life.


	18. Alone, Elphaba

POC2: This is the first in a seven-part set of drabbles on loneliness. Each part will be a different character.

This one is Elphaba, during that point in "No Good Deed" when she starts listing all the people she has lost.

E: Yay! Another me drabble! But it's kinda depressing…

W: Your CHARACTER is depressing, Elphie. You should be used to it.

POC2: Thank you for noticing that.

E: Hmph. Wait- Elphie?!

* * *

"Nessa"- she hated me in the end, and now I'll never make things right.

"Doctor Dillamond"- I learned so much from him, and the Wizard stole his very identity.

"Fiyero"- he'll be tortured to death because he tried to help me!

Madam Morrible- all she ever wanted was my power!

Father- he despised me my entire life and finally disowned me!

Glinda- _my relationship with Fiyero destroyed my relationship with her!__** She set me up! **__**She killed my sister!**_

Fiyero- you _have_ to be okay; I _have_ to save you; I can't lose you, too.

"_**Fiyero"**_- don't leave me alone.

* * *

Next: Glinda is one of the most loved people in Oz. How can she feel lonely?


	19. Alone, Glinda

POC2: The second part of Alone. It's Glinda's POV and takes place around the same time as the first, so Glinda thinks Fiyero is dead and has yet to talk to Elphaba.

All of the Alone drabbles will be around the same time. The exception is Nessa's, but that's 'cause I have to do it when she's still alive.

* * *

My school friends- did they ever like me for anything besides my money?

My parents- dead a few years now, but they never paid very much attention to me.

The Ozians- all they know is the mask I've built for the world.

Fiyero- it was my plot that led to his death.

Elphaba- I killed her sister in an effort to destroy her life. My foolish jealousy has destroyed the truest friendship I could ever have.

Boq- could we have been friends if I had not played with him so cruelly?

How can someone surrounded by people feel so alone?

* * *

Next: Boq discovers that just because he has no heart does not mean he cannot suffer heartache.


	20. Alone, Boq

POC2: Yes, I know parts of this are very similar to parts of Man of Tin, but that's how it worked out.

* * *

Glinda--I realize that she never cared. She was just trying to get rid of me.

Nessa--_she_ cared; far too much. I sometimes wonder: was it partially my fault for leading her on in school?

Elphaba--the saddest case of all. Something changed her; the Elphaba I knew is dead. Yet I can't help wondering: how could that sweet, caring girl have become the emerald monster I see today?

My family--haven't seen me since the disaster. How can I face them looking like this?

I have no heart; so why does it hurt so much to be alone?

* * *

Next: Fiyero regrets some of his decisions.


	21. Alone, Fiyero

POC2: Yes, I _know_ I already did Fiyero's POV during "No Good Deed," so let's just say that this is before the torture begins.

* * *

My parents- I went straight from the party boy to the Wizard's lackey; they never saw the real me.

Glinda- how could I have been so stupid and cruel? While I never loved her quite that way, we still should have been such close friends. Instead, I betrayed her.

Tibet- I was so horrible to him. I haven't seen him since my school days, and I'm sure he can't forgive me.

Elphaba- I gave you everything, I just hope it was enough. Please, please, stay where you are. Don't put yourself in danger for me.

I deserve to die alone.

* * *

Next: For all his power, the Wizard is the loneliest man in Oz.


	22. Alone, the Wizard

POC2: Remember: at this point the Wizard only knows what has happened up until the scene after "Wonderful."

* * *

Elphaba- such an amazing girl, and I feel… connected to her. It's a shame I've made her hate me.

Glinda- I took advantage of her pain to attack her best friend. If that's not unforgivable, I don't know what is.

Fiyero- he never liked or respected me, did he? It was always because of his friendship with Glinda and the hope that he could find Elphaba first.

The Ozians- I can never become close to any of them, the risk of my secret being discovered is far too great.

I'm the most powerful man in Oz; why am I alone?

* * *

Next: Nessa died alone.


	23. Alone, Nessa

POC2: I obviously couldn't do Nessa's POV during "No Good Deed" as she's dead, so this takes place just before she dies.

* * *

Father- I miss you so much, why did you have to die?

The Munchkins- I am a tyrant to them, a hated despot, a wicked witch.

Boq- my heart, my soul, my _everything_, and I've lost him forever. The worst part is that I know deep inside that it was _my_ fault; not my sister's.

Elphaba- what have I done to you? You were the best sister I could have had; loving and protecting me when you should have seen a rival for everyone's affection; and look how I've repaid you.

Somebody save me, I don't want to die alone.

* * *

Next: Madam Morrible is happy to be alone.


	24. Alone, Morribe

POC2: This is the final part of Alone, and it's in a much different tone. I just wanted to contrast Madam Morrible with everyone else.

* * *

Glinda- I'll admit, she's very skilled at gaining the love of the crowd. She could be very impressive, but those pathetic morals of hers allow me to manipulate her with ease.

The Wizard- he'll do anything I want him to, and he doesn't even realize that I'm in control.

Fiyero- does he really think that Elphaba can give him anything worthwhile?

Elphaba- her magic is astounding; she's the only one I might have had to worry about. Luckily, she has no understanding of politics. Her threat was easily eliminated.

I alone hold the power, and that's as it should be.

* * *

Next: No matter how much Elphaba tries to help, she always seems to cause pain.


	25. Wicked, Elphaba

POC2: Well, I think we're winding down to a close. I've got six more drabbles, bringing the total to thirty. Thanks so much to those of you who have been steady reviewers (and to those of you who have been not-so-steady reviewers).

This one is for Selryam who wanted to see Elphaba reflecting on the people she has inadvertently hurt. Here you go!

Oh, in case it's confusing, normal type is Elphaba and italics is that little voice in your head that always points out the things you would rather ignore.

This takes place… during "No Good Deed," I guess. Wow, I have a lot of those, don't I.

* * *

I'm not Wicked, am I?

_I've hurt so many people._

I saved Boq's life!

_He wouldn't have needed saving if I wasn't there._

I rescued the lion cub!

_And stole his ability to rescue himself._

Glinda is my best friend!

_But I took from her the man that she loved._

I would** never **hurt Fiyero!

_No, I just foolishly put myself into danger, and he decided that he had to save me._

What happened to Nessa wasn't my fault!

_Wasn't it? They went after her because we're sisters._

Doctor Dillamond?

_I never helped him._

Maybe I am wicked after all…

* * *

E: Wow, I come out sounding horrible!

POC2: Sorry, but the point here was to look at everything in the worst possible light. Just intended to show a different side of things. I won't do it again.

Next: A look at one of the least written characters in the Wicked fandom: the Lion.


	26. The Growth of a Coward, The Lion

POC2: This is my attempt to explain the Cowardly Lion a bit more. It seems strange to me that he would hate her for getting him out of that cage, but didn't she then start a (sort of violent) campaign for Animal rights?

E: Hey! I _wanted_ to do it peacefully…

POC2: We_ know_, Elphaba, but that's not the point right now.

This takes place during "March of the Witch Hunters," but it's the Lion reflecting on how he got where he is, so the events are significantly earlier.

* * *

My first memory is fear.

I am crouched in a small cage, whimpering, as the students gather around me.

Then I see her, and I'm no longer afraid. I'm sure that she won't let them hurt me.

I'm right; magic shoots from her outstretched fingers and hits my tormentors, then she and the Boy are carrying me to safety.

A year later, I am cowering once more.

Once again I am surrounded by mocking humans; once again she appears, and my fear is gone.

Every time I need to be saved, she is there.

I never learn to save myself.

* * *

Next: Elphaba's first taste of normality.


	27. Normal, Elphaba

POC2: Here we go, an attempt at a more cheerful drabble (although, considering what happened right afterwards, it's still kinda depressing…).

Elphaba gets her first taste of normalcy during _One Short Day_.

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen this much green together in one place.

It's amazing-I haven't gotten a single strange look all day!

Some boy back there tried to hit on me; I'm not sure he even noticed that I was green.

Maybe most girls wouldn't celebrate that sort of thing, but it's not often that I feel pretty.

Something about this city… I feel like I've been looking for this place my entire life.

I love it here!

I found it; _this_ is where I want to go after Shiz.

I never thought that I could feel so… normal.

* * *

Next: Elphaba makes her first friend.


	28. First Friend, Elphaba

POC2: A look into some earlier moments in the show, the moment Elphaba and Glinda (sorry, _Ga_linda) became friends, from Elphaba's point of view.

E: She wasn't my first friend.

POC2: Teachers and Nannies don't count.

E: …Okay, fine. She was.

* * *

I can't believe I actually came to this ridiculous party!

I think the stares are worse than usual….

The Hat! They're staring at the hat!

I thought Galinda had become nice, but…

I won't cry. I won't let her see that she made me cry.

What-

Is she mocking me?!

But the stares stopped. She helped me!

No words pass between us while we dance, but none are needed.

She wants to apologize, to start over, and I accept.

She calls over Fiyero, and I think the words I've been longing for seemingly forever:

I've just made my first friend.

* * *

Next: What was Galinda thinking?


	29. True Friend, Galinda

POC2: Same moment, (in the Ozdust Ballroom) different POV. What was Galinda thinking?

* * *

She told Morrible to let me in?

She threatened to quit?!

**Why?!**

Because I told a boy who stalks me to dance with her sister and gave I her the most hideous hat ever made?

Wow, this may be the first time I've ever felt bad about something….

I've never noticed the stares she gets, but… they've never been _my_ fault, have they?

Maybe there's something I can do…

If I could find the words, I'd apologize…

And yet, somehow, she knows I'm sorry, and I know she forgives me.

It's not money or popularity; I've made a true friend.

* * *

Next: Glinda mourns the loss of her truest friendship.


	30. Friendship Lost, Glinda

POC2: Now, to tie together the last few chapters about the beginning of the friendship, let's peek into Glinda's mind during "Thank Goodness."

E: That wasn't really the end of our friendship.

POC2: True, but as far as either of you knew at the time, it was.

* * *

Before Shiz, this would have been a dream come true; before Elphaba, nothing could have made happier.

Standing here, looking at all these people who adore me, isn't this what I always wanted?

Why does it feel so empty?

But Elphaba's words come back to me: words spoken in anger, but still true.

I ignored my pride and morals for this power, how can I enjoy it?

These people are only here because they hope they will gain something.

Only Elphaba saw me as something other than a political tool.

She liked me for who I am.

Now she's gone.

* * *

POC2: So here we are. Thirty drabbles, and I'm out of ideas. As such, I'm marking this set of drabbles as complete and moving on to something new. Over the next few weeks I plan to return to the earlier drabbles and do some cleaning, but I have no knew drabbles to write.

Now, this doesn't mean there can _never_ be another drabble. If a reviewer gives me an idea that I really like, I may add it, but any updates from now on will be very irregular. Don't hold your breath.

E: It's been fun guys, I'm gonna miss you.

POC2: Don't worry Elphaba, if you're good and give me an idea for a new fic, you may get another chance to see the readers before too long!


	31. The Hated One, Mr Thropp

POC2: Hi guys, miss me? I wrote another one!

This one isn't really related to a song, it's a sort of explanation of Elphaba's father and the way he treats his daughters. Yes, I know Elphaba says that he doesn't like her because of the whole milkweed incident, but that always struck me as a really _bad_ reason.

E: This still isn't a very good reason.

POC2: Maybe not, but it's more understandable. I mean really, the milkweed incident was so _clearly_ his fault.

So, the way I see it, Elphaba assumed that the reason was the milkweed incident because she didn't know about the real reason which was—well, read on.

Oh by the way, this one is really more of a double drabble, so I hope you're not too picky about that sort of thing.

* * *

He knew.

When he wasn't home enough to keep his wife happy, he knew.

When she turned to another man to fill the hole that he left in her life, he knew.

When her first child was born, he did not know why she was green, but he did know that she was not his.

He always knew.

After that, she came back to him; and again he knew.

He did not know that she feared that the child's skin color was a punishment and only returned because she feared that the next punishment would be even worse.

He _did_ know that she had returned, and he told himself that it was because he was home more often; because she had loved him all along.

When she became pregnant again, he was determined that _this_ child, who was both of theirs, would be as perfect as their love.

After the birth, with his wife dead and his daughter crippled, he knew that it was because of the milkweed.

It was his fault, and he knew.

All he had left were memories.

Nessa reminded him of the love that they had shared at the end, so he doted on her.

Elphaba reminded him of the time when he wasn't good enough, and he treated her accordingly.

It wasn't fair, and he knew that.

But then, he always knew.

* * *

POC2: So there you go.

Remember, if you want to see more of these, you'd better inspire me. Elphaba's being lazy.

E: Hey!

W: You're an author. You don't need a fictional character to give you inspiration. No offence, Elfie.

POC2: I need inspiration from _somewhere_.


	32. Happiness, Elphaba

POC2: And I'm back! I was thinking about Weird's "emo" comment a while back, and I wrote a cheerful drabble just to prove her wrong. Well, cheerful-ish.

This is Elphaba, during "As Long As You're Mine," or just before it.

* * *

He really loves me.

He had a choice, and he chose me.

Suddenly, all the waiting is worth it.

All the pain I felt when I thought I was alone; when I thought that no one cared about me; it all dissolves like some kind of bad dream.

I find it hard to believe that _this_ isn't just a dream that will end when I open my eyes, but I feel his hand in mine, and I look at his beaming smile, and I realize that my imagination could never create something this amazing.

It's real.

Maybe this is happiness.

* * *

POC2: Well, what did you think? Don't forget to review!

Anyways, once I started to write, I found I couldn't stop.

E: What can I say? Once you let me out, I had a lot to say.

POC2: That you did. So you, my dear reader, get another drabble next week, and another one the week after that.

Next: Glinda's thoughts just a bit earlier.


	33. Betrayal, Glinda

POC2: Of course, I'm not doing that great a job of proving Weird wrong: apparently I can't write a happy drabble without it giving me an idea for an angsty drabble. I think I may have written this and then forgoten to post it for months. Oops.

E: Not my fault.

POC2: Yes it is! Anyhoo, This is Glinda, a little bit after "Wonderful." BTW, I'm not tying myself down to thoughts during songs anymore.

W: Yay! And since when do you use chatspeak? OMG, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU???

POC2: WHOA! Weird, calm down!

* * *

Fiyero?

Elphy?

How could you?

How could you betray me like this?

I trusted you both. I _loved_ you both.

How could you do this to me?

How could you not think of the pain it would cause me?

Fiyero, why didn't you tell me that I was not the one you loved? Why did you let me go on thinking you loved me when it was her you wanted?

Elphaba…

A betrayal for a betrayal.

You took my Fiyero, I'll help them take your freedom.

And as I do, I feel the already-broken pieces of my heart shatter completely.

* * *

Next: Morrible's thoughts at around the same time.


	34. Advantage, Morrible

POC2: Well, the first was happy, the second was sad, and this one… I'm not sure what this one is. Hope you like it!

Morrible, just after "Wonderful" and the rest of that scene.

* * *

That was… unexpected.

Of course, it should not have been.

I taught them both, so I should have seen the signs of Elphaba and Fiyero's love.

In retrospect, they're obvious, and I missed them completely.

I must be getting old.

Well, no matter. It's happened, and now I'll have to deal with the consequences.

Glinda's heartbroken—you see, _this_ is why you should never fall in love.

Perhaps I'll teach her that someday. Besides, Fiyero was unworthy.

Then again… what was that old saying about the fury of a woman's scorn?

I think I can turn this to my advantage.

* * *

W: This woman is hilarious. In a slightly morbid way.

POC2: And _very_ fun to write for.

Well, that's all for now! Don't forget to tell me if there's anything you'd like to see me do and, until I get inspired, goodbye!


End file.
